


Orders

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Soldiers, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Orders

Clint was good at keeping secrets.  
He had kept his real age,  
A secret from his superiors in the army .  
He had also managed to evade several organizations,  
That wished to recruit him.  
He only let SHIELD find him.  
So Clint was used to secrecy.  
It made him a very good SHIELD agent,  
Since a lot of the missions and information were classified.  
Clint dealt in secrets.  
He kept his own,  
As well as his friends.  
He became a spy, When at first he was a soldier.  
But Clint was rebellious for a soldier,  
Soldiers follow orders.  
But Clint always questioned his.  
That made him a good judge of character.  
And to recruit several assets for SHIELD .


End file.
